1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device, and in particular to the electrode structure of a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various light emitting devices using a light emitting element that is enlarged to at least 1 mm×(0.5 to 1) mm have been developed in response to increasing developments of high-intensity brightness. A light emitting device using this type of light emitting element has a planar size that is equivalent to the light emitting element, is termed a chip size package (CSP), and is configured so that the electrodes that are used for mounting are disposed on the surface. The number that is provided on the package substrate in response to the required brightness can be easily adjusted, and the flexibility of design in relation to an illumination device or the like can be enhanced.
Of such devices, for a light emitting device that is used as an illumination light source, in order to form a light emitting device configured to emit a white mixed color light by combining fluorescent materials that are configured to emit lights of different wavelengths upon absorbing a portion of the light from the light emitting elements, it has been proposed to cover at least a portion of the light emitting elements, for example, the side surface and the surface on which an electrode is not formed, with a resin that contains fluorescent materials, or dispose a light shielding member on the side surface of the light emitting element (see JP2006-86191A and JP2012-227470A).
This type of light emitting device is configured to have a more simple structure by reducing the types of constituent members. However, self alignment problems have arisen in relation to CSP due to the type and condition of the mounting substrate provided for mounting the light emitting device or the type of the joint material that is joined to the electrode that is disposed on the CSP surface.